Changer les règles du jeu - Near joue
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: TS - Un simple jeu. Un jeu un peu stupide après tout. Pourtant.. Il y a l'art et la manière. Et le don de combiner les deux pour faire tourner en bourrique celui qui sert de jouet. Et Near aime les jouets un peu spéciaux.
1. Règle n1 Démontrer le stoïcisme, et a f

**Alors, petite explication sur cette série de TS et son homologue:** Il y a deux séries de TS qui portent le nom de Changer les règles du jeu. La différence entre les deux va être la personne qui "joue" (vous verrez de quoi je veux parler). Les deux séries commencent de la même manière puis leurs chemins vont diverger et aller chacune dans leur direction.  
Là, vous êtes dans la série où c'est Near qui joue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Changer les règles du jeu

Règle n°1: Démontrer le stoïcisme, et a fortiori, l'aisance

-Allez, relève-toi Mellou!

Mello se relève en riant, saisissant la main tendue de Stacy qui sourit espièglement. Il rajuste ses mèches blondes et se tourne vers ses camarades masculins.

-Bon, les gars, si on veut leur faire des bisous, il va falloir courir plus vite! dit-il en parlant des filles qui se moquent d'eux; On est meilleur qu'elles, alors bougez-vous un peu là! Vous savez bien courir pour avoir un deuxième dessert non? Donc vous n'avez pas d'excuse! On doit y arriver!

En effet, par cet après-midi estival, les enfants de la Wammy's House ont décidé de faire un trap-trap-bisous. Et Mello s'est retrouvé meneur de la troupe des garçons. Et il vient à l'instant de trébucher en essayant d'attraper Stacy, la meneuse des filles.

-Et Near alors, il ne fait rien du tout, il ne court même pas! lance Linda d'un air contrarié.

Near s'était effectivement vu obliger de participer à ce jeu on ne peut plus affligeant à ses yeux, tout ça parce que le ton de Mello le lui proposant l'avait intimement mis au défi de le battre. Cependant, son exaspération semble dominer son envie de courir pour gagner.

Malgré tout, pour Mello, qui pourrait aisément remporter ce challenge, battre un adversaire qui ne fait aucun effort est parfaitement inutile.

-Bah; dit Mello; peut-être qu'il y aura une chose dans laquelle Near ne surpasse pas personne! Peut-être qu'à la fin de cette journée, il existera enfin un classement dans lequel il est dernier!

Ces phrases ont pour effet de stimuler la colère et la motivation au fin fond de Near, mais aussi celle de ses camarades qui se mettent à espérer pouvoir ascensionner dans le classement général des élèves de la Wammy's. Near lève la tête et regarde Mello avec une fine lueur de détermination dans le regard.

-Bon, on peut reprendre! Et n'oublie pas Mellou: encore un bisou et tu devras m'en faire un sur la bouche! Garde bien ça en tête, d'accord?

Cette phrase sort de la bouche de Stacy. Cette fille est très brillante, mais voudrait voir tous les garçons à ses pieds, en particulier l'inaccessible et fougueux Mello. Pour ce faire, elle avait modifié les règles du jeu: Le garçon doit embrasser sur la bouche au bout de cinq bisous, s'il y a plus de trois personnes aux alentours ou s'il saisit sa cible par la cheville. Stacy aurait bien pu se laisser attraper par la cheville lors de la cheville de Mello, mais elle veut d'abord jouer un peu avec le blond avant de pouvoir en profiter.

-Ouais; répond celui-ci avec indifférence.

Les filles partent en détalant, coursées par les garçons. Mello jette un regard à Near qui se résigne à se lever et à courir à son tour. Matt agrippe le blond par la manche et l'entraîne à sa suite. Les garçons ont choisi de piéger les filles en collaborant en équipes. Ils partent en trottinant, pistant les éclats de rires féminins.

-Là! Là! crie Matt en montrant un bras disparaissant derrière un buisson.

Mello et lui s'élancent vers le lieu indiqué. Ils passent chacun d'un côté du buisson mais Matt s'accroche dans une branche et tandis qu'il tente de s'en dépêtrer, la fille parvient à s'échapper.

-Merde Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu?!  
-Pas ma faute!

Ils repartent mécontents, avec bien moins d'entrain. Tout d'un coup, Mello aperçoit une étoffe derrière un mur. Sûr de son coup, il s'approche discrètement. Voyant le tissu bouger, il pense que sa cible va partir, alors ne réfléchissant plus, il s'élance et saute dessus et tous deux tombent à la renverse. Et c'est la que, levant la tête, Mello s'aperçoit que c'est Near qu'il avait pris pour une fille, sur qui il a bondi, sur lequel il se retrouve allongé. Near le regarde avec de grands yeux gris.

-Mello? dit-il.

Mello rougit de gêne en se voyant ainsi, étalé de tout son long sur son rival. Il reprend rapidement contenance et se relève précipitamment.

-Mello! On t'a tous vu! lance Laure en s'approchant du blond; Tu as attrapé Near et on est plus de trois aux alentours! ajoute-elle en souriant.

Ce qu'il savoir à propos de Laure, c'est qu'elle aime bien voir des choses rares, et que pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait passer une occasion comme celle présente qui est de voir deux garçons s'embrasser. Mello écarquille les yeux.

- ..Oui et donc? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que..  
-Allez Mello, c'est rien du tout! Tu as peur? lance Hugh en s'esclaffant.  
-Peur? Haha, j'espère que tu plaisantes! réplique Mello en essayant d'adopter son habituelle attitude décontractée.  
-Alors vas-y!  
-Oui, c'est le jeu! Stacy n'a pas précisé pour qui les règles devaient s'appliquer, ni si elles concernaient uniquement les filles! renchérit Laure. Allez, bisou sur la bouche!  
-Le bisou! Le bisou!  
- ..Euh.. Bon..  
-Et un beau! Qu'on voie bien!

Mello se tourne vers Near, de nouveau assis dans son éternelle et habituelle position, les yeux rivés au sol. Lentement, il s'accroupit pour faire face au jeune albinos. Ce dernier relève la tête. Le blond pose ses mains devant lui et se penche, avançant vers Near. Au dernier moment, il songe à reculer, mais penche finalement sa tête et ses lèvres effleurent celles de Near pour finalement se poser dessus et y exercer une pression à la fois hésitante et visible. Une seconde plus tard tout est fini, Mello est de nouveau debout, les joues brûlantes et Near toujours au sol, son corps monochrome statique et ses yeux exprimant un discret rictus.

-Et bien, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça! dit joyeusement Laure, toute émoustillée.

Mello pour sa part, se détourne et repart aussitôt.

[...]

Le jeu est terminé, Mello l'a depuis longtemps laissé, faute d'adversaire. Near a en effet arrêté le jeu après l' "évènement" avec Mello et il rentré. Le blond quant à lui est aussi retourné dans la Wammy's, car il lui manquait un adversaire à sa mesure. De toute manière, il avait déjà battu les autres.  
Du coup, à présent le voilà dans la bibliothèque, terminant un devoir. Sauf que le devoir en question reste toujours inachevé, car Mello repense à ce qui s'est passé avec Near. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'accepter? Depuis quand embrasse-t'on son rival, celui qu'on hait le plus? En fait, ce qui l'avait décidé à le faire, c'était les yeux de Near. Pour la première fois, Mello les a vus avec une expression. La provocation. Et sur le coup, si Near lui posait un défi, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Et il l'avait relevé avec brio.  
En y repensant à présent, Mello est assez troublé à son tour, mais content de lui. Surtout que Near avait quitté le jeu ensuite, ce qui soulignait la victoire de Mello.  
"Bon, il faut vraiment que je me concentre sinon je ne finirai jamais", pense-t'il. Ce devoir doit être bouclé d'ici un quart d'heure. Mello se redresse en secouant la tête. D'ailleurs c'est étrange que Near ne se trouve pas lui aussi à la bibliothèque, car tous les documents pour faire le devoir sont là.. Et il ne peut pas l'avoir déjà fini, il a été donné ce matin! Quoiqu'avec Near, on ne sait jamais.. D'ailleurs, quand Mello est passé dans la salle de détente, il ne l'a pas vu en train de faire un puzzle comme d'habitude.

-Raaaaah impossible de penser à autre chose! C'est soûlant!

Un gros silence s'en suit. Tous les regards des jeunes sont tournés vers le blond qui range ses affaires. "Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de continuer", se dit-il rageusement. Il sort en trombe.

-Bon, je vais le trouver sinon ça va m'énerver! lance le jeune homme qui semble déjà pourtant bien énervé.

Il repasse par la salle de détente, toujours pas de Near. Bon, il doit donc probablement petre dans sa chambre. Il se rend donc d'un pas agacé à la chambre. "Cette saleté de Near! Il ne pouvait donc pas être dans cette maudite bibliothèque?!"  
Il arrive dans la chambre et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied. Et il y trouve l'albinos assis par terre contre son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui, et une main jouant avec une de ses boucles. Ses yeux gris se lèvent dans un battement de paupières en direction de l'auteur de cette venue plutôt bruyante à son goût.

-Mello? Qu'y a-t'il?  
- ..

Et là, Mello se sent comme un idiot. En effet, pourquoi tenait-il tant à le voir?..

-Euh, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque donc.. Je trouvais ça bizarre!  
-Ah? J'étais juste là.  
-Oui..

Bon, et maintenant?

-Et euh.. Tu avais l'air étrange après que je t'aie..

Impossible de le dire à haute voix.


	2. Règle n2 Être faible à moindre mesure,

Allez, deuxième règle, enjoyyy!

* * *

Changer les règles du jeu

Règle n°2: Être faible à moindre mesure, cacher l'imperfection

L'obscurité de la nuit tombe sur l'orphelinat, à l'extérieur, tout est calme. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Mello qui tourne dans la salle de détente comme un lion en cage depuis un long moment. Chacun de ses pas est sec et frappe le sol et plusieurs fois il shoote dans le vent pour se défouler, faisant voler le mince voile de poussière sur le carrelage. Il attend férocement l'arrivée de Near qui ne devrait pas tarder. Les autres enfants se font petits et discrets, car quand le blond est de cette humeur massacrante, mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer. Tous les enfants se font discrets excepté un. Matt s'approche du blond d'une démarche décontractée.

-Alors Mello? Encore en train de ronchonner? Ca va faire deux heures maintenant Ty vas te décider à me dire ce qui t'arrive?  
-Casse-toi.  
-Ben voyons! Tu ne vois pas que tu terrorises tout le monde là?  
-Et bien s'ils ont un quelconque problème, ils viennent me voir et on règle ça ou alors ils barrent, c'est tout! rugit Mello en provocant le sursaut de l'auditoire environnant; D'ailleurs toi aussi barre-toi, j'ai pas envie de causer là!

Matt hausse les épaules avec un sourire exaspéré et retourne sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. C'est là qu'il entre enfin. Les pupilles du blond se rétractent et mitraillent le nouveau venu qui va s'installer par terre, semblant en apparence ne pas s'apercevoir de l'atmosphère plus que pesante qui règne dans la salle. Mello agacé par cette ignorance avance d'un pas on ne peut plus énervé et donne une pichenette sur la tête aux épais cheveux blancs.

-Hé, toi!

Le concerné lève les yeux du puzzle qu'il vient d'entamer.

-Mello?  
-Qui t'a déjà embrassé?  
-Je te demande pardon?  
-Ben oui, si tu me trouves juste "pas mal", tu as bien dû avoir d'autres personnes pour comparer! Alors, qui?  
-Tout d'abord Mello, ce n'est pas toi que je trouve moyen, c'est la manière dont tu m'as embrassé, pour le reste, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Mello a l'impression de se prendre une claque.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un simple bisou, comment tu peux juger ça?  
-Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire: si rien qu'un bisou est médiocre, je ne préfère pas imaginer s'il avait été plus poussé.

La sensation d'une seconde gifle résonne dans le corps du blond. L'énervement refait surface aussitôt, comme un souffle d'air qui redonne vie à un incendie. Mello fait un geste nerveux du bras, comme pour balayer une gêne invisible.

-Et bien, vas-y, dis-moi qui sont ces gens que tu trouves meilleurs que moi! Je vais les battre et te prouverai que je suis meilleur qu'eux!  
-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que j'apprécie la manière dont tu embrasses?  
- ..

Le sang de Mello ne fait qu'un tour et il se retient de repiquer une colère. Cela amuse-t'il tant que ça Near de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal? Il prend sur lui et parvient à garder un ton calme et posé.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Mets-moi au défi de m'améliorer, je sais que tu n'attends que ça Near.

Ce dernier le regarde sans émotion, puis finalement esquisse un sourire en baissant les yeux vers son puzzle qui l'attend toujours.

-Si ça t'amuse..

Le blond jette un œil aux alentours. Les enfants ont profité que l'attention de Mello soit retenue par Near pour quitter discrètement la salle, même Matt. L'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

-Et comment que je vais m'amuser..

Sur ce, il pose une main sur la joue de Near et fond sur ses lèvres, lui faisant goûter ç un baiser bien meilleur que le précédent, car cette fois, il est sûr de lui. Mouvant ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos, passant sa langue sur la bouche de ce dernier, il caresse cette joue qu'il trouve incroyablement douce. Near lui rend son baiser et passe une main dans ses cheveux dorés. Mello, qui déteste habituellement qu'on lui touche les cheveux, se surprend à apprécier le contact de cette petite main. Sa langue se faufile dans la bouche de Near pour trouver sa congénère et jouer avec. Se sentant davantage à l'aise, il se penche en avant, obligeant Near à s'allonger. Il se sent supérieur à Near, il le surplombe. Mais la situation se.. renverse. Near tire sur les cheveux de Mello, celui-ci se penche, suit la trajectoire, Near l'agrippe, le fait tomber et rouler, puis, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, se place sur Mello. Ce dernier met fin au baiser et fait les gros yeux à la vue de l'albinos à califourchon sur lui.

-En effet, c'est mieux cette fois-ci.. lance Near avec un sourire et un regard taquin dans lequel se lit le triomphe. Le triomphe d'être au dessus de Mello à présent au sens propre.  
-Que.. Vire de là!

Mello le pousse sans ménagements. Near amortit la chute et regarde le blond se relever précipitamment, avec un amusement dissimulé.

-Non mais.. Pour qui tu te prends là! C'est pas parce que t'es le premier de l'orphelinat que ça te donne tous les droits!  
-Ben voyons.. Ça te frustre tant que ça que je sois le premier?  
-Non! Pas du tout! Je m'en fiche! De toute façon je te dépasserai, compte là-dessus!  
-Tu vois que tu ne t'en fiches pas; lance l'albinos en jouant avec un bout de tapis, toujours un sourire provocateur accroché à ses lèvres.

Mello voit ce sourire et a envie de frapper Near, de lui arracher ce sourire une bonne fois. Mais en même temps, Near sourit rarement, et là, il sourit grâce à lui. Cette pensée l'apaise. Il veut être le seul à provoquer des réactions chez son rival.

-Non..

Il se penche et embrasse Near sur le front. L'albinos est surpris par ce changement d'attitude et ne réagit pas. Les lèvres du blond s'attardent sur sa tête, se frottant à la douceur de ses cheveux. Il respire son odeur et la laisse s'imprégner dans ses muqueuses. Le temps semble s'être arrêté devant cet instant de douceur et de sérénité. Finalement cela prend fin lorsque Mello, après avoir inspiré cette odeur une dernière fois, se redresse en fermant les yeux.

-Non, en effet, ça m'importe; déclare le blond en tournant le dos et allant pour sortir de la salle de détente.

Il s'arrête cependant, tourna la tête vers son rival de toujours et un sourire doux prend place sur son visage.

-Je serai meilleur, Near, tu verras.

* * *

Bon, vous avez compris? Pour se faire embrasser par Mello, il faut le provoquer un chouilla et c'est bon, il est à vos ordres! ^^p Le pauvre quand même.. On voit que c'est Near qui tire les ficelles! xD


End file.
